


Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

by MissAria



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAria/pseuds/MissAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Miranda vai embora e decreta o fim do casamento, só resta a Blake se lamentar e afogar as mágoas na bebida. Adam, por sua vez, se vê obrigado a confrontar antigos e novos sentimentos, enquanto tenta ajudar o amigo. Será que tudo o que você precisa é realmente o amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tudo o que você precisa é de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história começou a ser escrita há muito tempo, mas diversos fatores acabaram me levando a deixá-la na gaveta. Achei que este seria um bom momento pra trazê-la de volta a luz.

"Tudo o que você precisa é de amor"

– Adam?

– Blake? Oi. Espera. – A voz do vocalista do Maroon 5 distanciou-se um pouco nas palavras seguintes – Cala a boca, James! E abaixa isso, porra! Não tá vendo que tô no telefone?! Oi. Agora sim.

– Atrapalho?

– Não. Behati viajou e os caras estão aqui, mas não é nada demais. Tá tudo bem?

– Tá. É só que... Deixa pra lá...

– Blake, o que aconteceu?

– Nada. – O cantor country falou com a voz embargada, não deixando fácil descobrir se ele chorava ou estava bêbado demais. Adam arriscou na primeira opção.

– Blake Tollison Shelton, você está chorando, não é?

– Não. Não é nada demais...

– Nada demais? Você tá chorando, porra! Ou me fala o que aconteceu ou vou até o inferno se assim te fizer falar.

– Eu... Eu... Adam, ela foi embora. Acabou.

– O quê? Como assim?

– Eu não sei. Ela só... Só pegou as coisas e disse que estava indo. Adam, eu...

– Logo eu chego aí.

– Não. Os outros...

– Cala a boca, Shelton. Eu estou saindo.

Adam desligou o celular sob o olhar atento dos companheiros de banda enquanto, em uma velocidade surpreendente, calçava os sapatos, vestia sua jaqueta e pegava a chave do carro e respondeu ao questionamento silencioso, estampado nos olhos de cada um deles.

– Parece que a mulher o deixou. Ele está arrasado. Não me esperem. – E saiu sem esperar uma resposta ou reação dos amigos.

Tudo que Adam se lembrava do trajeto era de ter dirigido como um louco até a casa do amigo e companheiro de programa, agradecendo por não haver trânsito àquela hora já que a ansiedade não o deixaria ficar parado sob hipótese alguma. Estacionou de qualquer jeito em frente à garagem dele e correu para dentro da casa. A porta estava só encostada e Adam entrou parecendo um furacão no mar de silêncio que envolvia o local.

– Blake? Hei!

– Aqui ... – Ouviu a voz fraca e embriagada, que parecia distante. Sabia exatamente onde ele estaria. 

Seguiu em direção à cozinha e foi direto para a porta que dava acesso ao fundo da casa, caindo diretamente na pequena varanda onde o amigo gostava de passar seu tempo, sentado no banco de madeira tomando suas cervejas e tocando violão. Agora, porém, o cantor country estava sentado diretamente no chão, a cabeça apoiada no banco de madeira e um olhar distante no rosto. Ao seu redor, jaziam várias garrafas vazias de cerveja e pelo menos uma de uísque e outra de vodca.

– Hei. – Blake cumprimentou suavemente ao vê-lo parado ali, dando tapinhas no chão ao seu lado, sinalizando para que se sentasse com ele.

– Há quanto tempo está aqui?

– Não sei. Mas definitivamente não estava escuro. – Ele riu, levemente alcoolizado.

– Sério, Blake? E por que não me chamou antes?

– Eu não estava acreditando.

– E o que fez isso mudar?

– Isso – Blake sacou o celular e leu com a voz embargada pelo álcool e pela tristeza – “Meu agente vai passar amanhã para pegar o resto das coisas. Assine os papéis, ok?”

Adam sentou-se ao lado do amigo, tirando o celular das mãos dele e tentando entender como o casal country poderia ter chegado naquele ponto especifico. Quer dizer, não é como se os rumores não estivessem aí já há algum tempo ou pudesse ignorar o fato de que a esposa do amigo nunca fizera muita questão de esconder que desgostava da amizade deles, ainda que ela nunca houvesse lhe tratado mal ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas Blake nunca havia dito nada e, pelo que parecia, nem sequer percebera que algo poderia estar errado com Miranda.

Poderia facilmente dizer que sentia algo diferente por Blake desde que o vira pela primeira vez e que o amava desde que o conhecera melhor, desde que se tornaram amigos e quase inseparáveis. Assim como também jamais lhe disse ou insinuou sobre seus sentimentos. Quando o conheceu, já havia Miranda. E Blake Shelton a amava como havia visto poucas vezes. Aquilo machucava, machucava muito, mas ainda assim não foi capaz de se afastar. Se a amizade de Blake era tudo ao seu alcance, estava satisfeito por ao menos isso.

– Como isso aconteceu?

– Boa pergunta. – A voz dele soava amarga e triste, como poucas vezes havia visto desde que se conheceram.

– Blake, essas coisas não acontecem assim, do nada. Ela deve ter dado algum sinal. Ou talvez você fez algo.

– Eu?

– Ora, vamos. Nós te conhecemos, Shelton! – O vocalista brincou. Queria animá-lo, mas Blake não riu.

– Eu não sei, Adam. Sério. Não faz sentido. – Lágrimas tímidas corriam por seu rosto enquanto entornava outra garrafa de cerveja quase que automaticamente.

– Pare de beber. Um coma alcoólico não vai resolver seus problemas.

– Acho que prefiro arriscar...

– Sério? Então por que exatamente eu estou aqui? Pra ver você se matar?

– O que você faria no meu lugar? O que faria se fosse o seu coração que estivesse dilacerado?

– Eu JÁ fiz isso, Shelton. Eu continuei. Segui em frente.

– Como?

– Seguindo em frente. Eu tinha... Eu tenho motivos para não desistir. Também teve a Behati, que me ajudou muito nisso.

– E o que me sobra agora? – O cantor country estava visivelmente melancólico.

– Ora, você tem a sua carreira. Tem o nosso “baby”. Tem a mim. Que porra, Shelton. Você parece uma menina!

– Eu não...

Adam bufou, virando o corpo e se posicionando sobre a cintura de Blake, tomando a garrafa das mãos dele e a arremessando longe, sob o olhar surpreso do cantor country. 

– Blake Tollison Shelton, pare de agir como uma adolescente que perdeu o namorado! Eu sei que você a ama! Todo mundo sabe disso! Mas a sua vida não acaba aí, porra!

Blake encarava Adam fixamente, longa e intensamente. Havia um brilho diferente no olhar, como se, por alguns segundos, tentasse reconhecer – ou entender – o amigo rockstar, que o segurava pela camisa xadrez.

– Adam, sério, eu estou alcoolizado e carente, não faça isso.

– Fazer o que? – Adam estava verdadeiramente confuso.

– Ficar sentado aí, porra!

Só então Adam se deu conta de que, quando relaxou um pouco o aperto, acabou inconscientemente sentado sobre o colo de Blake, sobre uma ereção que parecia despontar levemente. Precisou de alguns instantes para processar o fato de que Blake estava, de fato, ficando de pau duro ali. Por causa dele.

Adam precisou usar de todo o autocontrole que possuía para não se entregar naquele instante e manter a expressão incrédula, para não deixar que a ironia sempre presente entre eles desaparecesse. A sensação de satisfação por ser capaz de mexer com a libido do cowboy dançava em seu estômago e precisava lutar com outra sensação crescente, a de que poderia ter alguma chance com ele afinal. 

– Sério, Blake?

– Eu disse: carente e alcoolizado. Não pode me culpar por você ficar rebolando em cima de mim.

– Mas eu não estou rebolando!

– Por Deus, Adam, você tá se mexendo! – Blake respirava pesadamente, apesar de não fazer qualquer esforço para tirar o vocalista do Maroon 5 de onde estava.

– Sabe que eu posso me mexer ainda mais, não é?

– Só se você quiser me fazer perder a cabeça aqui! – À essa altura ele já estava quase sussurrando, com a respiração acelerando ainda mais.

– E o que você vai fazer, cowboy?

– Não me provoque, Levine. 

O brilho de desejo e lascívia no olhar de Blake foram o estopim para Adam. Ainda havia incontáveis motivos rondando sua mente, dizendo que aquilo não devia e nem poderia acontecer. Sua esposa, que estava viajando para tirar fotos para uma nova campanha, era um deles. Não podia jogar fora tudo que construíra com ela.

Mas, como evitar esse sentimento que o acompanhava? Como não se sentir tentado a experimentar se envolver? Como lutar contra o fato de que o amava agora mais do que poderia amar Behati até o fim de seus dias? 

Talvez essa vulnerabilidade que o cantor country demonstrava fosse sua única chance com ele e, se Blake realmente quisesse, estava disposto a não desperdiçá-la. No fim, independentemente do tempo que passasse, não se achava capaz de vencer a batalha contra seus sentimentos pelo amigo.

Adam aumentou a pressão que seu corpo fazia contra o de Blake, rebolando de maneira ritmada, suas mãos apoiando-se contra o peito largo do cantor e sentindo a cadência descompassada de sua respiração. O loiro havia jogado a cabeça para trás, os olhos semicerrados, gemendo baixo enquanto tentava continuar respirando, o que parecia cada vez mais difícil.

– Porra, Adam... Porra...

– Você quer que eu pare, Shelton? – Adam quase ronronou as palavras, em nenhum momento interrompendo seus movimentos sensuais.

– Oh, Inferno! Não!

Adam sorriu malicioso ao ver o estado entregue em que Blake estava. Nem em seus sonhos mais pornográficos com ele – e já havia tido muitos ao longo dos últimos anos – imaginou aquela cena, daquela forma. O cowboy, que sempre parecia tão forte e inabalável devido ao seu tamanho, estava tão entregue ao momento. Ele parecia tão frágil, tão pequeno. Um Blake que poucos conheciam, bem diferente daquele que as câmeras e o público estavam acostumados a ver.

Debruçou-se um pouco mais sobre o corpo dele, com as mãos espalmadas entre os corpos enquanto buscava o pescoço dele com os lábios. Tocou a base da clavícula, sentindo a barba arranhando levemente seu rosto enquanto se esfregava nele, aspirando o cheiro típico de Blake, o perfume com um leve toque de álcool, o qual estava tão acostumado e que tanto o excitava.

A língua correu suavemente pela pele e Adam se viu obrigado a se mexer se quisesse chegar ao maxilar dele. O movimento fez Blake respirar fundo para então prender a respiração, como se estivesse mergulhando. E, de certa forma, era assim que Adam percebia Blake: como se ele estivesse submergindo num mundo próprio de prazer e desejo.

– É bom você se controlar, Shelton. Não ouse fazer nossa primeira vez acabar tão rápido assim... – Adam sussurrou ao ouvido dele, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios finos.

– Então é bom você sair... de cima de mim... AGORA.

– Você quem manda... – O vocalista sorriu, dando um beijo leve próximo à orelha dele e então se levantando, ainda sobre Blake, para sentar-se no banco no qual o cowboy continuava apoiado.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Adam começou a acariciar o cabelo de Blake, percebendo o cantor country aos poucos voltando a regular a respiração e voltando o rosto parcialmente para cima, tentando encontrar os olhos do outro enquanto aproveitava a carícia.

– Como você faz isso? 

Os olhos azuis estavam fixos no moreno e havia um misto de dor e desejo disputando espaço em seu olhar. Adam podia sentir – podia ver muito nitidamente – que seu gesto nada inocente o afetara. Talvez fosse realmente o fato de estar alcoolizado e carente, como ele havia dito, mas aquilo de alguma forma era de fato capaz de mexer com Blake Shelton.

A dor da perda dela ainda estava ali também, um certo tom de culpa também se formava, seria hipocrisia do rockstar negar tal fato. Adam via que na cabeça dele, enquanto trocavam aquele olhar, um dilema interno e profundo se desenrolava e seria impossível até mesmo pra ele, que estava tão acostumado a “ler” o cantor country tão bem, dizer como essa disputa poderia terminar.

O próprio Adam começava a se perguntar até onde conseguiria lidar com aquilo ou qual era o limite para o que sentia e a realidade de que sua vida, que estava em um estágio diferente e no fundo não sabia se podia se desfazer de tudo tão facilmente. 

Amava Blake, mas será que apenas isso não era o suficiente? E Behati? A idolatrava, mas será que isso era justo com ela?

– Por que você faz isso comigo? – Blake sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para Adam, mantendo o olhar fixo, como se tentasse entender algo que parecia perturbá-lo.

– O que eu faço com você, Shelton?

Adam sustentava o olhar, que alternava entre expectativa e desejo, sentindo a boca ficar seca e o coração disparar. Deveria ser ele se perguntando como aquele maldito cowboy era capaz de mexer de tal forma com seus desejos e sentimentos.

– Em alguns momentos você me faz questionar o meu mundo... E em outros eu tenho certeza de que você é o meu mundo...

– Blake, não... – Adam suspirou profundamente, sentia-se tonto, ligeiramente perdido entre as palavras que pareciam desaparecer de sua mente. Não estava preparado para ouvir aquilo – Por favor, não diga isso... Não assim... Eu amo você, mais do que pode imaginar, mas não posso suportar ouvir isso nesse momento, dessa forma...

As carícias haviam cessado e Adam agora apenas segurava o rosto de Blake, como se quisesse evitar que ele se mexesse e quebrasse o intenso contato visual. Naquele momento, ainda se via incapaz de ler os olhos azuis do amigo.

– Você não entende...

– Não. É você que não entende, Blake. Eu só... – Adam suspirou mais uma vez, cansado. Seu olhar desviou-se por um breve segundo para voltar-se novamente para Blake – Por favor, olhe esse celular antes que ele pisque DE NOVO e eu o arremesse muito longe. É sério.

Pela primeira vez na noite o cowboy riu por um breve instante, desvencilhando-se do contato com Adam enquanto se sentava o mais corretamente possível no chão. Seu sorriso, no entanto, morreu no instante em que a tela do aparelho fora desbloqueada.

Adam imaginou saber quem era a pessoa que insistentemente tentava falar com Blake, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvi-lo finalmente falar.

– É o agente da Miranda. – O loiro anunciou quase que mecanicamente – Ele deixou várias mensagens.

– Fale com ele. Pode ser importante.

– Eu não sei o que mais pode ser importante depois de tudo. – Suas palavras soavam amargas.

– Só fale com ele, ok?

Blake suspirou cansado, levantando-se lentamente. Adam acompanhou o movimento e não pôde deixar de sorrir com o pensamento de que o amigo parecia realmente um gigante sob aquele ângulo.

– Você quem manda, sweetie. Só não ache que vai fugir de mim. Essa conversa ainda não acabou.

– Se você diz, cowboy. – Adam, pegou uma das últimas garrafas de cerveja ali perto e, no instante em que Blake adentrou a casa, o celular do moreno começou a tocar. Não reconheceu o número, mas ainda assim acabou por atender a chamada. 

“Adam, é a Miranda.”

– Ah. Oi. O que aconteceu?

“Você falou com ele, não é?”

– Sim. Ele está arrasado.

“Eu imagino.”, ela suspirou.

– Então, por que?

“Ele não estava feliz. Eu não podia mais fazê-lo feliz.”

– Mas do que...

“Eu sei que nunca nos demos bem, mas... Só me escuta, por favor.”, Miranda faz uma pausa antes de continuar. “Eu sei o que você sente por ele. Sempre soube. E, acredite, ele te ama.”

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo... – Adam riu, sarcástico e incrédulo. Ela só podia estar brincando com ele. 

“Não, eu não estou. Eu sei. E sei que sente o mesmo, desde que se conheceram. É óbvio, Adam.”

– Não é o que parece pelo tanto que ele bebeu desde que você foi embora.

“Você está com ele?”

– Sim. Alguém tinha que cuidar desse idiota antes que entrasse em coma alcóolico. 

“Entendo.”, havia certa amargura em sua voz. “Ele te chamou.”

– Eu sou amigo dele.

“Não, é mais que isso. Ele poderia ter chamado outra pessoa. O Luke, por exemplo, ele está na cidade. Mas ele TE chamou.”

– Eu não entendo. Por que você ligou afinal?

“Para pedir que cuide dele. E que o faça feliz como eu não pude.”

– Espera, Miranda, você deveria falar com ele.

“Não. Só... Cuide dele, Adam. Por favor.”

– É claro que eu vou.

“Obrigada”

– Então, onde paramos? – Blake perguntou de repente, assustando um Adam perdido em pensamentos e lhe dando a impressão de que o cowboy havia se teletransportado para ali. Literalmente. – Não é normal te ver assim.

Adam não respondeu. Não se sentia em condições de dizer nada. As palavras de Miranda se misturavam às palavras e ações de Blake, que por sua vez se confundiam com seus próprios sentimentos. 

E se ela estivesse certa?


End file.
